


The Hunter's Story

by Alec_Trevelyan_006



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Alec_Trevelyan_006
Summary: Robert Muldoon and Melissa Hammond are the game wardens at Jurassic Park.(Melissa is John Hammond's niece.)  Will they figure out if they love each other?  Or will they never figure it out before the hell that breaks loose?  Find out the answers to these questions and more.





	1. Shoot Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters, they belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures. I have simply borrowed the characters for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belongs to me. I only own my original characters.(Melissa Hammond, Jill Muldoon who is Robert's ex-wife, and Hannah Muldoon who is Robert's daughter.)

_'Shoot Her! Shoot Her!'-Robert Muldoon-Jurassic Park_

**Chapter 1: Shoot Her!**

I stand near Robert as he shouts out orders. We’re transferring the newest addition to the pack of raptors. I’m just hoping everything goes well.

“Ok, pushing team move in there.” Robert says.

The team moves in to start moving the cage.

“I want tasers on full charge.”

The raptor in the cage snarls and the team backs away from the cage.

‘Like that’s going to do any good.’ I think.

“Steady!” Robert shouts.

The team steadies themselves and gets ready for the next order.

“Go on, step back in.” Robert says.

They move back into position and I go to help them. As I do Robert grabs my arm.

“Melissa, stay here.”

I let out a long sigh and stay put. He’s always looking out for me, but I don’t know why. Either Robert thinks of me as a friend, or he loves me. I’m not sure which. I really don’t know how he could love me when I’m only 34.

“And push!” Robert shouts.

The team starts pushing the cage into place. The cage clicks into place and we’re ready for the next step.

“We’re locked. Loading team, step away.” Robert says.

The loading team walks away and goes for their tasers. Robert and I are the only ones who have real guns.

‘Two people with shotguns, what was John thinking?’ I think.

“Gate keeper!” Robert shouts.

Jophery walks over to the cage just as it starts raining. He climbs the ladder and gets ready to raise the gate. Just before Robert shouts out his next order, my stomach starts to churn. Something is about to happen, but I don’t know what.

“Jophery, raise the gate.” Robert says.

Jophery starts raising the gate and all hell breaks loose. The raptor in the cage runs for the opening and slams head first into the unopened inner gate, knocking Jophery from the top of the cage. He hits the ground and scrambles to get away. To my horror, the bloody raptor grabs him and starts dragging him into the cage.

“Block the opening! Don’t let her get out!” Robert shouts.

He runs over and tries to help Jophrey. I run over to help Robert. I grab him under the arms and try to help him pull our friend from the raptor’s grip.

“Work her back!” I shout.

I continue to pull on Robert. The raptor starts pulling on Jophery and I’m knocked on the ground. I grunt in pain as I land on my elbow.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ I shout in Swahili.

“Shoot her!” Robert shouts.

I roll into a sitting position and watch as the men try to shoot her with tasers.

“Shoot her!”

_‘Shoot her already.’_ I think.

When all is said and done, Jophery is dead and I’m trying to figure out what happened. Robert and the team get the raptor into the enclosure and then remove Jophery’s body from the cage. Robert walks over to me and helps me up.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I mumble.

“Are you sure?”

_“I said I’m fine!”_ I shout in Swahili.

_“Easy Melissa, I was just asking.”_ Robert says in Swahili.

A few of the remaining workers give us funny looks. I guess they just don’t understand the connection Robert and I have. Or maybe it was because we were talking in Swahili. It’s not that we do that intentionally, we do it because it’s a habit for us. We worked together in Kenya for a couple years before John brought us here.

The workers are still looking at me. I guess they think I only got the job because I’m John’s niece. My Uncle didn’t give me the job because I’m family, he gave me the job because I’m good at what I do.

“What do you guys want?” I ask.

“We were wondering what else needs to be done.” One of them says.

“You guys can go, Melissa and I can handle things from here.” Robert says.

The workers leave and Robert and I are left alone. We finish things up and head to our Jeep. We get in and drive off to the visitor’s center. We get there and Robert parks the Jeep. We get out and head into the visitor center.

As we walk up the steps, I can’t help but think about how much I really hate this place. We head up to our office and I take a seat on my desk.

“Why do you always do that?” Robert asks.

“I hate that damn chair they gave me, it’s too hard.” I say.

Robert says nothing and lets out a huff. He spends a few minutes doing paperwork. The phone rings and I answer it.

“This is Melissa.” I say.

“Melissa, it’s John.” The voice on the other end says.

“Uncle John, what do you want?” I ask.

Robert rolls his eyes and groans at what I said. He knows as well as I do that my Uncle can be a royal pain in the ass.

“I got a call from one of the workers, they said the transfer didn’t go well.” John says.

I sigh at my Uncle through the phone. Not going well would be the understatement of the year.

“We lost a worker.” I say.

“Oh.”

_‘Oh.’_ I think.

Is my Uncle implying this was my fault? How could he even think that?

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Let me talk to Robert.”

“With pleasure.” I say annoyed.

I hand the phone to Robert.

“It’s John, deal with him.” I say.

He takes the phone from me with a sigh.

“This is Robert.” He says.

I hop off my desk and walk out of the office. Making my way to the control room, I wonder what else will go wrong. I get to the control room and unlock the door with my ID badge. Ray looks up from his work as I walk in. I walk over to him and take a seat in an empty chair.

“What’s on your mind?” Ray asks.

“How did you know I was coming here to vent?” I ask.

“Melissa, you always come here to vent.” Ray says.

“You know that’s how I deal with stress.” I say.

“You only seem to complain about John or Robert.”

“I do not complain about Robert, he’s my friend.”

“Is he your friend or is there more to it then friends?” Ray asks.

“I have feelings for him.” I admit.

“Does he have feelings for you?”

“Hell if I know.” I say.

“So, what did your Uncle do now?”

“He seems to think that I’m the reason that we lost a worker tonight.” I say with a sigh.

“I’m sure that’s not what John thinks.” Ray says.

“Well, I’m sure that’s what everyone else thinks.”

“Is the staff giving you grief again?” Ray asks.

“Yeah, they seem to think that I only got the job here because my Uncle owns the place.”

“They seem to forget that besides Robert, you’re one of the best hunters around.” Ray says.

“It didn’t seem like it tonight. I couldn’t save my friend.” I quietly say.

“Jophery’s death wasn’t your fault.” Robert says.

“If it wasn’t mine, who’s was it?” I ask.

“Mine. I was the one in charge.”

“Robert, it’s not your fault either. If the damn raptor hadn’t grabbed him, he’d still be alive.” I say.

Robert lets out a huff and swears under his breath. He sits down next to me and stares off into space. How can he be so calm when one of our closest friends died? Well, he’s calm on the outside. I’m sure inside he’s a mess.

“You could have shot her, you know.” Robert says.

“And if I had, John would have been furious.”

“I’d rather have John mad at me then have a man’s death on my hands.”

“And if I had shot her and Jophery still died, then what? His death would still be on your hands.”

“At least we would have attempted to try and save him.” Robert growls.

“I was trying to help you save him! I’m sorry you think I’m bloody useless!” I shout.

_“Melissa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”_ Robert says in Swahili.

_“How did you mean it?”_ I ask in Swahili.

_“I just meant that we tried to save him and unfortunately failed at it.”_

_“We should have done more.”_ I say in Swahili.

_“What more could we do?”_ Robert asks in Swahili.

_“I could have got in the cage with her.”_

_“Are you out of your bloody mind? You know she would have killed you, right?”_

_“At least our friend would have still been alive.”_

_“And I would have been mourning the death of the one person I care about.”_ Robert says in Swahili.

“Are you trying to tell me that you love me?” I ask.

“Maybe.” Robert says as he rubs the back of his head.

“Bloody hell, I knew it.” I say.

“Melissa, I’ve had feelings for you since we first started working together in Kenya.” Robert says.

Ray lets out a sigh and I look at him.

“What?” I ask.

“I do wish you wouldn’t do that.” Ray says.

“Do what?”

“Talk in whatever language you were talking in. You know it drives me crazy when you guys do that.”

“Sorry, it’s kind of a habit we picked up while working together in Kenya.” Robert says.

“Yeah, it was easier to talk to the locals in Swahili then to try and figure out if they could speak English.” I say.

“Sure.” Ray says with a huff.

“Besides the fact that I grew up speaking the language having grown up there.”

“Whatever Rob.”

I look at Robert and shrug my shoulders. Is Ray jealous of our relationship? Does he wish he had someone?

“What the bloody hell is your problem Ray?” I ask.

“What makes you think I have a problem?” Ray asks.

“You never call me Rob unless you’re mad at me.” Robert says.

“The only problem I have is with you and your girlfriend talking in some foreign language I can’t even understand.” Ray says.

“Girlfriend? Last time I checked, he hasn’t asked me out.” I say.

“Whatever. Go be all sweet to each other elsewhere.”

“I’m leaving.”

I stand up and walk out of the control room. As I’m leaving, Robert calls after me. I don’t answer him and step into the hall. I walk down the hall and head downstairs. Making my way through the quiet lobby, I get to the doors and step outside.

I sit down on the steps and put my head in my hands. What is Ray’s problem? Is he starting to think like everyone else? Does he think I only got this job because I’m John’s niece? I let out a long sigh and start to cry.

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder, but I ignore it.

“Fine, ignore me. See if I care.” Robert says.

“I don’t feel like talking to anyone.” I sob.

Robert sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. I allow him to pull me closer to him and I let out a long shuddering sigh. I remove my head from my hands and put it on Robert’s shoulder. He puts his other arm around me and I bury my face in his neck. I sob into his shoulder, not really caring who sees me or us.

“It’s ok luv, just let it out.”

“I want to know what the hell is wrong with everyone.” I say.

“They’re just jealous of how good you are.”

“It seems like they just think I got this damn job because John Hammond is my bloody uncle!” I shout.

“You don’t have to shout, I’m sitting right here.”

“Sorry, I guess that just upsets me.” I quietly say.

“I think it does more than upset you.” Robert says.

“You’re right, it pisses me off.”

“And why is that?” Robert asks puzzled.

“Because nobody takes me seriously. They think everything I say is a joke.”

“Ignore them. They wouldn’t know authority if it came up and bit them in the ass.” Robert says.

I say nothing and let out a long sigh. How does he do it? How can he be so calm? God, I want to know. Robert kisses the top of my head and starts crying.

_‘So, Robert Muldoon has emotions after all.’_ I think.

I mentally slap myself for that thought. I guess he was just holding it together until he could be alone to break down in private. The sound of someone’s fist hitting flesh brings me back to my senses. I look up and see Robert hitting his thigh with his fist.

“Damn it!” Robert shouts.

“It wasn’t your fault.” I say.

“Yeah, I know.” Robert says.

“If anything, John is at fault. He’s the one who said we didn’t need more than two people with shotguns.”

“If we would have had more people with shotguns, none of this would have happened.”

“You got that right.”

“Come on, let’s go back to the staff lodge and get some sleep.”

“Yes, lets.”

We get up and walk to the Jeep. We get in and drive off. We get to the staff lodge and Robert parks the Jeep. We get out and head into the lodge. I go to head to my room and Robert grabs my arm.

“Why don’t you come back to my room. We can have a few beers and forget about what happened tonight.” Robert says.

“Sounds good, I could use a drink.” I say.

We head to Robert’s room and he opens the door. We go in and I take a seat on the couch. I look around the room while Robert goes to the kitchen to get some beers. His room is bare. There are no pictures on the walls or anything to make the place feel like home.

Robert comes back and hands me a beer. I take it from him and he sits down with a sigh.

“To Jophery.” I say.

“To Jophery.” Robert says.

We drink our beers in silence for a few minutes. Robert puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I let out a small grunt of pain as my right elbow brushes against Robert’s leg.

“Are you alright?” Robert asks.

“I landed on my elbow when the raptor pulled Jophery into the cage.” I say.

“Let me have a look.” Robert says.

He gently grabs my arm and looks at it. He takes his thumbs and starts pressing on my elbow. I hiss in pain when he touches my elbow.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” I say.

“I don’t think anything is broken, but you do have a nasty bruise forming.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured.”

Robert reaches over and unbuttons my shirt. I raise my eyebrows at him, and wonder what he’s doing. He pulls my shirt off my right shoulder and kisses it.

“Robert, what are you doing?” I ask.

“Trying to show you that I love you.” Robert says.

“Do you really love me?”

“Yes, but I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I was married about 10 years ago. Things didn’t work out between us and we divorced.”

“Is that why you have nothing in your room to make it feel like home?

“You could say that.”

“Or is it because this place doesn’t feel like home?”

“This place has never felt like home, and it never will.”

“I have to agree with you there.” I say.

“Do you have anything in your room?” Robert asks.

“A few things, but it’s mostly silly things.”

“Like what?”

“A few small trinkets from when I was a kid.”

“So, nothing important.” Robert says.

“No, nothing I would call important.”

“Would you like to have something important in your room?” Robert asks.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t plan on staying here. I want a family someday, and this is no place to raise one.”

“You do have a point there.” Robert says.

“Thanks, I think.” I say with a yawn.

“Get some sleep.”

I lean my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes. Robert lets out a sigh and picks me up. I put my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. When I wake up Robert is snuggled up next to me. His arm is draped over my stomach and he snores lightly.

I turn to face him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Robert wakes up and looks at me.

“Morning.” Robert says.

“Morning.” I say.

“Sleep well?” Robert asks.

“I slept ok.”

“Have a bad night?”

“Bad dream.”

“About what happened last night?”

“Yeah.” I say with a sigh.

“Things will get better.” Robert says.

“When?” I ask.

“When you stop worrying about what others think of you.”

“I worry about what they think of me because everyone treats me like shit and I don’t like it.” I say.

“No one treats you like shit.”

“Yes, they do.”

“No they don’t. As John would say, you worry too much.”

“Don’t bring my Uncle into this. He’s the reason I’m treated like shit.”

Robert lets out a long sigh and swears under his breath. My Uncle is the reason no one listens to me. He’s the reason I get treated like shit. If Robert wasn’t here, nobody would listen to me. Robert leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips.

I’m a bit shocked by this. I want to make love to him, but I’m not sure if he’s ready for that. He stops kissing me and gets out of bed. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. We leave the staff lodge and head to the raptor pen.

We check on the animals and then head to our office. As we go about our work, I can’t help but wonder what the next three months will hold for us.


	2. Exile Vilify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters, they belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures. I have simply borrowed the characters for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belongs to me. I only own my original characters.(Melissa Hammond, Jill Muldoon who is Robert's ex-wife, and Hannah Muldoon who is Robert's daughter.)

_'Exile. It takes your mind, again. Exile. It takes your mind, again. Vilify, don't even try. Vilify, don't even try.'-Exile Vilify-The National(From the Portal 2 soundtrack.)_

**Chapter 2: Exile Vilify**

A month after the incident where Jophery was killed, I’m finishing up my rounds of the park. I head back to the visitor center and park my Jeep. I get out and head into the visitor center. I head upstairs and make my way to the control room. As I pass by the lab, Henry walks out.

“Morning Melissa.” Henry says.

“Morning Henry.” I say.

“Where are you heading?” Henry asks.

“The control room. I have some paperwork to pick up.”

“I have something to ask you.” Henry says.

“Sure, ask away.”

“Why have you been spending so much time with Robert?” Henry asks.

“Because we work together.”

“I meant besides work.” Henry says.

“We’re dating.” I quietly says.

“He’s only dating you for your money.”

“No he isn’t. Why would you say a thing like that?” I ask.

“Melissa, everyone knows John’s your Uncle. They think that’s why you got your job.”

I let out a long sigh and stare at Henry. Robert is certainly not dating me for my money. Hell, I don’t even have money. John may be my Uncle, but I sure as hell don’t have his money. My parents left me with nothing when they died.

All they left me was heartache. They had money set aside for when I turned 18, but because John had control of the money he invested it all in Ingen. I found that out when I turned 18, and I left home. That’s how I ended up in Kenya working with Robert. I let out a long sigh and start playing with the lion’s tooth necklace Robert gave me.

“I go this Job because I’m good at what I do, not because John Hammond is my Uncle.” I growl.

“Well, that’s not what the others think.” Henry quietly says.

“Or you.” I say.

“I’ve known you for how long? Why would you even accuse me of thinking like that?” Henry asks somewhat offended.

“Henry, everyone on this island thinks that.”

“Not Robert.” Henry says.

“Robert has known me longer than you, he’s had my back since day one.”

“Ray’s had your back too.”

“Not since that night a month ago. I saw his true colors then.”

“Melissa, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Henry quietly says.

My stomach churns and I put a hand to my mouth.

“Are you ok?” Henry asks.

“I’m fine. I just felt sick all of a sudden.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

I just give a nod of my head as an answer.

“Does Robert know?”

“No, I haven’t told him yet.” I admit.

“When were you planning on telling him?”

“Today. I was going to do it after I got the day’s paperwork.” I say.

“Good luck.” Henry says.

“Thanks.”

I then turn and head to the control room. I unlock the door with my ID badge and go in. Ray looks up from his work and lets out a long sigh. I walk over to his work station and he looks away.

“What do you want?” Ray asks.

“The daily paperwork.” I growl.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You. I thought you were my friend.”

“Melissa, I am your friend. What makes you think I’m not?”

“The day Jophery was killed. You acted like it was my fault. Like I was only here because I’m John’s family.” I say.

“You’re family to John ‘tight ass’ Hammond?” Dennis asks.

“I’m his niece, what’s it to you?” I ask.

“Maybe you could talk him into giving me a raise.” Dennis says.

“No can do Dennis. He doesn’t even listen to me.” I say.

“Oh.” Dennis quietly says.

“God, I hate him.” I whisper.

“Yeah, me too.” Ray quietly says.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said to you.” I say.

“Me too. Are we friends again?” Ray asks.

“Yeah.” I say with a slight nod of my head.

“Good.” Ray says as he hands me the paperwork.

I take it from him and leave the control room. I head down the hall to my office. When I walk in, Robert is sitting with his feet up on the desk talking on the phone. I walk over to my desk and drop the stack of papers on the corner. I take a seat behind my desk and put my feet up on it.

“Jill, I can’t come home right now.” Robert says.

_‘Who’s Jill?’_ I think.

“I do want to see Hannah, but I can’t right now.”

Robert lets out a long sigh and puts his head in his hand. I’m guessing his ex must be giving him a hard time about seeing his daughter.

“I don’t know when I’ll be home.”

Yep, she’s giving him a hard time.

“No, I will not give you full custody of her!” Robert shouts.

_‘Uh oh.’_ I think.

“Why should I give you our child when you didn’t even want her?” Robert asks.

This could be a problem for Robert.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, I have too much work to do.”

Robert lets out a long frustrated sigh and rubs his face.

“Yeah, later.” Robert says with a sigh.

He hangs up the phone and rubs his face with his hands.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“My ex-wife, Jill, wants me to give up custody of our daughter Hannah.” Robert says.

“Don’t do it if you don’t want to.” I say.

“I haven’t seen her in 5 years.”

“I see.”

“With the way things are going here, it might be longer.”

“Oh.” I quietly say.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with my problems.”

“It’s no bother.” I say.

“Right.”

“Really, it isn’t.”

Robert says nothing and gives me a small smile. I start to feel nauseous and groan.

“Are you ok?” Robert asks.

“I feel a bit queasy.” I say.

“Was it something you ate?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Robert, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?” Robert asks shocked.

“Pregnant. I’m a month along.” I quietly say.

“Well, this changes things.” Robert says.

“What do you mean?” I ask puzzled.

“I was going to wait two more months to ask you this, but I guess I’ll do it now.”

“Ask me what?”

Robert takes his feet off the desk and stands up. He walks over to me and gets down on one knee. He pulls a box out of the pocket of his shorts and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring.

“Melissa, will you marry me?” Robert asks.

I put my hands to my mouth and start crying. I put my feet on the floor and turn to face Robert. I can’t believe this is happening. Someone pinch me please.

“Yes.” I sob.

I put out my left hand and Robert puts the ring on my finger. He stands up and helps me to my feet. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

“I love you.” Robert says.

“I love you too.” I quietly say.

Robert pulls me closer and gives me a passionate kiss.

“What’s going on here?” Ray asks.

I break the kiss and look over Robert’s shoulder at Ray.

“Robert and I are getting married.” I say.

Ray walks into the office and stares at us.

“Are you serious?”

I nod my head and hold out my left hand. Ray takes my hand in his and smiles. He pats Robert on the back and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

“Robert owes me 20 bucks.” Ray says.

“For what?”

“We made a bet about when he was going to pop the question. He said two more months, but I said it would be sooner.”

“I was going to wait, but Melissa told me she was pregnant.” Robert says.

“Are you only marrying her because she’s pregnant?” Ray asks.

“No. I’m marrying her because I love her.”

“Well, anyway, congrats to you both.” Ray says.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“Thanks.” Robert says.

I put my head against Robert’s shoulder and groan.

“You ok luv?” Robert asks.

“No, I feel sick.” I say.

“Sit down.” Robert says.

He helps me into my chair and I rest my elbows on my knees. I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. Robert walks behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders. If he does this every time I’m pregnant, I could get used to it. I melt into his touch and let out a contented sigh.

“Feeling better?” Robert asks.

I give a shake of my head as an answer.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks worried.

“I don’t know, I just feel off.” I say.

“Off how?” Robert asks.

“Dizzy and lightheaded.”

“When was the last time you had anything to eat?”

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“Did you eat this morning?”

“Yes, I had a rather big breakfast.” I say.

“Maybe her sugar is off.” Ray suggests.

“Maybe.” Robert says.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get her a soda and candy bar.” Ray says.

I hear him walk off and I pick my head up. Robert walks in front of me. He crouches down so he’s looking me in the eyes. I notice he’s standing on the balls of his feet. I can see the muscles in his legs pulsing while they support his weight.

“You worry too much Robert.” I quietly say.

“I’m worried about you because you’re carrying my child.” Robert says.

“I’ll try not to worry you again.”

“I’m sure this is nothing to worry about. It’s simply a case of you forgetting to eat.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Ray returns with the candy and soda. He gives them to me and I take them from him. When I finish eating the candy and drinking the soda, I start to feel better. Or so I think.

“Feel better?” Ray asks.

“Yes, thanks.” I say.

Just as I say this, the phone rings. Robert stands up and answers it.

“What?!” Robert half asks, half shouts.

I begin to wonder what’s going on.

“She did what now?” Robert asks.

Something happened down at the raptor pen.

“Yeah, we’ll be right there.” Robert says and hangs up the phone.

Robert looks at me and I can see the anger written all over his face. Something happened with the raptors.

“We need to get down to the raptor pen. The big one just killed 5 animals.” Robert growls.

“I’m guessing we need to tranquilize them so Gerry can remove the bodies of the dead animals.” I say.

“You guessed right.” Robert says.

“I’ll take tranquilizer duty, and you can help Gerry.”

“No, I’ll tranquilize the animals.”

“Do you really want me helping Gerry lift a heavy animal while I’m pregnant?” I ask.

“No.” Robert says with a sigh.

I stand up and we leave the office. We stop by the weapons locker in the garage and I grab one of two tranquilizer rifles and a box of darts. We leave the garage and head to the pen. I let out a long sigh when I see the chaos.

Workers are running everywhere.

“What the hell is going on here?” I ask.

Nobody answers me and I let out a long sigh. Robert looks at me and sighs.

“Everybody listen up!” Robert shouts.

All eyes are now on him.

“Melissa is in charge of everything going on here today starting now. If anyone has a problem with it I suggest you leave now.” Robert says.

To my surprise, no one leaves.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on here?” I ask.

Gerry walks over to answer me.

“Five animals were killed at some point today.” Gerry says.

“Wonderful.” Robert mumbles.

“John’s going to kill us when he finds out.” I say.

“Melissa, how should we proceed?” Gerry asks.

“I’m going up to the tower to tranquilize the remaining animals and when I’m done I’d like the rest of you to help Robert remove the bodies.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan.” Robert says.

I walk off and head to the tower. I unlock the door with my pass code and head up the stairs. Inside the pen the trees have all been uprooted and the animals stare at me. I let out a long sigh and ready my rifle. I open the box of darts and stick one in the gun.

I take aim at one of the raptors and pull the trigger. My shot hits right where I want it to and the animal squeals. I wait a few minutes for the tranquilizer to take effect. When it does, she drops like a rock. I aim at the next one and pull the trigger.

After five minutes, all the animals are asleep. Then the crew moves in to remove the bodies.

“That was some nice shooting!” Robert shouts.

“Thanks!” I shout.

They get the bodies removed and close up the pen. I move away from the rail and head for the steps. As I head to the steps, my knees buckle and I fall.

“Melissa!” Robert shouts as he runs to the tower.

I hear him run up the steps. He gets to the top and runs over to me. He kneels down next to me and helps me sit up.

“Are you alright?” Robert asks worried.

“I will be in a bit.” I say with a quivering voice.

“You’re shaking.” Robert says.

I say nothing and moan. I feel like I’m about to throw up. Robert scoops me up and carries me down the stairs. I put my head on his shoulder with a moan. Robert kneels down and sets me on the ground.

“What’s wrong with her?” Gerry asks as he runs over.

“Aside from her being pregnant?” Robert asks.

“She’s pregnant?” Gerry asks shocked.

“Yeah, about a month along.” Robert says.

“I’m fine.” I groan.

“Melissa, you are not fine.”

“Take her to the infirmary.” Gerry says.

“That won’t work, they wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I’ll call a chopper to take her to the mainland.”

“I’m not going to the hospital, I’m fine!” I shout.

“You might have heat exhaustion.” Robert says.

“Maybe.” I say.

“I’m taking her back to the staff lodge to keep an eye on her. We’re taking the rest of the day off.”

Robert scoops me up and I grab his neck. I put my head on his shoulder with a groan. He carries me to the visitor center and loads me into the back of our Jeep. He then gets in the front and starts it. As we drive off, I close my eyes with a groan.

“Hold on luv, we’re almost there.”

Robert parks the car and gets out. I feel him scoop me up and start walking. He carries me inside and takes me to his room. He sets me on the couch and I groan. I slowly open my eyes and look at Robert.

“How are you feeling?” Robert asks.

“To be honest, I feel like shit.” I say.

“Just rest.” Robert says.

He walks off and disappears into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later carrying an ice pack and a glass of water. He sets the water on the table by the couch and then helps me sit up. I slowly sit up with a groan. He sits down on the couch and places the ice pack on the back of my neck.

I let out a small yelp when the ice pack touches my neck.

“Sorry about that luv.”

“Not your fault, I wasn’t expecting it.”

Robert grabs the glass of water and hands it to me saying, “Drink this slowly.”

I take the glass from him and start sipping on it. By the time I finish the water, I’m feeling better. Robert takes the glass from me and puts it back on the table. He removes the ice pack from the back of my neck and I lay down. I close my eyes and Robert starts humming something.

I fall asleep to his humming. I wake up sometime later to shouting.

“Don’t pull this shit on me Jill!” Robert shouts.

He lets out a long sigh before he continues.

“You know exactly what shit I’m talking about.” Robert says.

I turn my head to find Robert sitting on the arm of a chair with the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. He rubs his face with his free hand and then pinches the bridge of his nose. The look on his face is a mixture of rage and disbelief.

“You’re doing what?” Robert asks shocked.

He lets out a loud snort and stands up. His right hand clenches into a fist and he punches the wall.

“You’ll do that over my dead body.” Robert says.

He hits the wall again and again. I’ve never seen him this mad.

“For fuck’s sake Jill, why are you doing this to me?!” Robert half asks, half shouts.

He snorts again and continues to punch the wall.

“I’m not the bad parent here, you are.” Robert says.

He lets out a long sigh and rests his head against the wall.

“You’re the drunk, not me. If your solicitor, sorry, I mean lawyer sees that you’ll never see Hannah again.”

Robert punches the wall once more, and this time he puts his fist through it.

“I’m not discussing this anymore, I have work to do.”

“Yeah, goodbye.” Robert says with a sigh.

He hangs up the phone and turns around. He looks at me and frowns.

“How much of that did you hear?” Robert asks.

“All of it I’m afraid.” I say.

“Damn it.” Robert says.

“Look, I know it must be rough being away from your daughter.”

“You have no idea. She’s 7 and she hasn’t seen me since she was two.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea she was that young.”

“Jill has kept her from seeing me despite the fact we’re supposed to have joint custody of her.” Robert says with a sigh.

“Why is that?” I ask puzzled.

“She ‘claims’ I’m abusive.”

“Are you?”

Robert gives me this look that asks, ‘are you serious?’

“No, I never laid a hand on her. I’m not that type of person.” Robert quietly says.

“So, you should have nothing to worry about.”

“But I am worried because Jill’s a vindictive bitch who’s drunk all the time.” Robert growls.

I let out a long sigh and swear under my breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dragging you into this mess.” Robert says.

“It’s not that.” I say.

“What is it then?” Robert asks.

“I’m just tired.”

“Oh.” Robert says.

He picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and snuggles up next to me. I fall asleep wondering how things are going to work out over the next couple months.


	3. I Don't Regret This Life I Chose For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters, they belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures. I have simply borrowed the characters for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belongs to me. I only own my original characters.(Melissa Hammond, Jill Muldoon who is Robert's ex-wife, and Hannah Muldoon who is Robert's daughter.)

_'I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old.'-Home-Daughtry_

**Chapter 3: I Don’t Regret This Life I Chose For Me**

Two months after the incident with the raptors and everything seems to be going well. Well, things are going mostly well. Robert and I got married shortly after the incident. It was a small ceremony with a few coworkers and some family. The only thing that we’re worried about now is the inspection.

There are people arriving in about an hour and we’re not even ready. I’m rushing around the room getting ready while Robert sits on the bed laughing at me. All I’ve got on right now is a white tank top and some shorts. I grab my shirt and throw it on. As I go to button it, I notice it doesn’t fit.

_“Son of a bitch.”_ I say in Swahili.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks.

I turn to face him and give him a dirty look.

“This is all your fault.” I say.

“Melissa, relax. I have a shirt you can borrow.” Robert says.

He gets up off the bed and goes over to his dresser. He opens one of the drawers and goes through it. He pulls out a clean shirt and throws it to me. I catch it and take off my shirt. I put on the shirt that Robert gave me.

The shirt is a size too big, but it works. It hides my baby bump, and I’m happy about that. Robert smiles at me and walks over. I finish what I’m doing and he puts his arms around my stomach. He kisses my head and sighs a happy sigh.

“What’s on your mind?” I ask.

“I want you to head to the mainland with the others.” Robert says.

“Why?” I ask puzzled.

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I can still work.” I say.

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“I’ll be fine, I know my limits.”

“Fine, stay.” Robert says with a sigh.

I’m only staying because I have this sinking feeling that something is going to happen this weekend. We leave our room and head out of the staff lodge. We hop in our Jeep and Robert starts it. We drive to the visitor center and park in the garage. We get out of the Jeep and head into the visitor center.

As we make our way to our office, I can’t help but wonder what everyone is going to think. We get to our office and I take a seat behind my desk with a sigh. Robert looks at me worried.

“I’m fine.” I say.

“Are you sure?” Robert asks.

“Yes.”

“I’ll ask again. Are you sure?”

“It’s my back. It will be fine in a couple hours.”

“Ok, if you say so.” Robert says.

I go to say something, but the sight of our visitors running down the stairs stops me.

“Ah hell, they’ve seen the baby raptor hatch.” I say with a sigh.

“Damn it.” Robert says with a sigh.

We get up and leave the office. We take the back way out of the visitor center and head to the raptor pen. When we arrive the animals are ripping a cow apart. Once everything goes quiet, we head up to the platform.

“They should all be destroyed.” Robert says.

My Uncle stares at us for a minute.

“Robert. Robert Muldoon my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I’m afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone.” John says.

I give him this look that asks, ‘what about me?’

“And this lovely young lady is Melissa Muldoon, my niece and Robert’s wife. She’s also a raptor expert.”

A man walks over to us and introduces himself.

“Alan Grant.” He says sticking out his hand.

Robert and I take turns shaking it and he puts it to his side.

“What kind of metabolism do they have? What’s their growth rate?” Alan asks.

“They’re lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I’ve hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move.” Robert says.

“Fast for a biped?”

“Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they’re astonishing jumpers.” I say.

“Yes, yes, yes. That’s why we’re taking extreme precautions.” John says.

‘Extreme precautions my ass.’ I think as I roll my eyes.

“Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities we assumed.” Alan says.

“They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she’s working things out. That’s why we have to feed ‘em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came.” Robert says.

“But the fences are electrified though, right?” A woman asks.

“That’s right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically, they remember.” I say.

There’s a clunk as the harness comes out of the pen. Robert and I turn to look in the pen as John asks, “Well, who’s hungry?”

The group walks off with John and Robert and I are left alone. I let out a sigh and Robert looks at me.

“I’m fine.” I say.

“Are you sure?” Robert asks.

“Yes.”

We walk off and head to our office. I take a seat behind my desk and put my feet up on it. I get lost in my thoughts and barely hear a chopper coming in.

_‘Who the hell is coming here now?’_ I think.

“Unbelievable.” Robert says.

“What?” I ask.

“John’s brought his grandkids here.”

“Excuse me for a minute.” I say.

I take my feet off the desk and stand up. I go to head out the door and Robert stops me.

“Where are you going?” Robert asks.

“I’m going to see Lex and Tim. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Ok, be careful.” Robert says.

I walk out of the office and head out the door. I head down the hall and walk downstairs. When I get downstairs, Lex and Tim run over to me.

“Melissa!” They shout as they hug me.

“Hey guys.” I say.

“How have you been?” Tim asks.

“Good, Robert and I got married a couple months ago.”

“Congrats. We wish we could have been there.” Lex says.

“So, how have you guys been?” I ask.

“Good.” Tim says with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our parents are getting a divorce.” Lex quietly says.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I say.

“We want them to stay together.” Tim says.

“If they’re fighting, it might be best for them to split.”

“Easy for you to say.” A small voice says.

I turn to face the voice. There I see a girl of about 7. She’s got Robert’s hair and eyes.

“Who might you be?” I ask.

“I’m Hannah Muldoon.” She says.

I say nothing. Why on earth would John bring Robert’s daughter here. I honestly can’t believe it.

“Ah, I see you’ve met Hannah.” John says.

“Why did you bring her here?”

“To see Robert.” John quietly says.

“She’s not going on that tour, she’s staying with me and Robert.” I quietly say.

“Fine.” John grumbles.

“Hannah, why don’t you come with me.” I say.

“Ok.” Hannah nervously says.

“Don’t be nervous, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hannah says nothing and gives me a nervous glance. I hold out my hand and she takes it. We walk up the stairs to my office. We get to the office and go in. As we walk in, Robert looks up from his work

“Daddy!” Hannah shouts.

She lets my hand go and runs over to him. Robert picks her up and puts her on his knee. They hug and Robert starts crying. He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

“What? How?” Robert asks.

“John.” I say.

Robert lets out a long sigh and continues to hug Hannah.

“I’m never leaving you again.” Robert whispers.

I smile at this remark. I really hope things work out for Robert.

“I took the liberty of telling John that Hannah was staying with us.” I say.

“Thank you.” Robert says.

“My pleasure.”

Robert stands up with Hannah and we walk to the control room. John meets us on the way. Robert is looking over some papers as we walk down the hall. We get to the control room and Robert unlocks the door with his ID badge.

“National weather service is tracking a tropical storm about 75 miles west of us.” Robert says as we walk in the door.

“Why didn’t I build in Orlando?” John asks.

“I’ll keep an eye on it, maybe it’ll swing south like the last one.” Robert says as he looks at a computer screen.

“Ray, start the tour program.” John says.

Ray punches a few buttons on the computer saying, “Hold on to your butts.”

Robert and I take a seat in some empty chairs and put our feet up on the desk. Hannah crawls into Robert’s lap and snuggles close to him. I look around the control room and Dennis catches my eye. He looks at me for a moment, then goes back to his work. Something is up with him.

‘What is he up to?’ I think.

“What’s on your mind?” Robert asks.

“Dennis. He’s up to something.” I say.

“What makes you think that?”

“It’s the way he’s been acting since he got here. He’s always arguing with my Uncle about money.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s going to pull something.” Robert says.

“And if he does? Then what?” I ask.

“We’re completely screwed.”

“That’s what I thought.” I say.

I let out a long sigh and turn to my thoughts. Something is about to go down today and Dennis is going to be behind it. But what is he going to pull? What ever it may be, I know it won’t be good. Little do I know, but in a few short hours, everything will go to hell.


	4. Did You Fall For The Same Empty Answers Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters, they belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures. I have simply borrowed the characters for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belongs to me. I only own my original characters.(Melissa Hammond, Jill Muldoon who is Robert's ex-wife, and Hannah Muldoon who is Robert's daughter.)

_'Does it feel like a trial? Did you fall for the same empty answers again?'-Exile Vilify-The National_

**Chapter 4: Did You Fall For The Same Empty Answers Again?**

As the day goes on, things keep going from bad to worse. At one point John, Ray, and Dennis start arguing. Robert quickly puts a stop to that.

“Quiet! All of you! They’re approaching the tyrannosaur paddock.” Robert says.

Hannah starts whining and I take her from Robert. She snuggles closer to me and falls asleep. Robert looks at us and smiles. After they try and tempt the Rex, the cars move on. Robert stands up and starts pacing.

On one of the monitors, I see everyone jump out of the cars.

“Stop the program. Stop the program.” John says.

“I told you, how many times, we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?” Robert asks.

“What on earth did they see?” John asks.

“The triceratops is sick again. Gerry has been out in the field with her all day.” I say.

“Has he figured out what’s wrong with her yet?”

“No, not yet.”

John lets out a long sigh and sits down next to me. Robert goes back to his pacing. A few hours later the phone rings and Robert answers it.

“Yeah. Yeah, got that.” Robert says.

He puts the phone to his shoulder and looks at John and Ray. Judging by the look on his face, things aren’t going well.

“That storm center hasn’t dissipated or changed course. We’re going to have to cut the tour short I’m afraid, pick it up again tomorrow where we left off.” Robert says and puts the phone back to his ear.

“Are you sure we have to?” John asks.

“It’s not worth taking the chance John.” Ray says.

“Sustained winds 45 knots.” Robert says.

“Tell them when they get back in the vehicles.” John says.

Ray makes an announcement about the last shuttle for the dock and most of the employees leave the control room. The only people left are: me, John, Ray, Dennis, Robert, and Hannah. My stomach churns, and I know something is about to happen.

“Yeah, got that. Thanks Steve.” Robert says and hangs up the phone.

“Damn!” John shouts as he slams his cane into the ground.

Hannah whines and Robert walks over. He takes her from me and tries to calm her.

“I don’t think she should be here if something goes wrong.” Robert says.

“Other than the emergency bunker, this is the safest place for her.” I say.

I put my feet on the floor to get the blood flowing to them again. Robert sits down next to me with a sigh.

“Everything will be fine.”

“And if it isn’t?” Robert asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer. I’m hoping everything will be fine. What I don’t know yet is that sometime tomorrow Robert will nearly die. I let out a long sigh and put my head in my hands.

“You ok?” Robert asks worried.

“I’m fine, I’m just tired.” I say.

“I would tell you to go back to the staff lodge to get some sleep, but I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Robert says.

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

“Robert, I’m not having an argument with you.”

“I don’t want an argument. I want you safe.”

“I’m safe here.”

Robert lets out a long sigh and swears under his breath. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, something is about to happen.

“Anybody want a soda or something?” Dennis asks.

_‘What the hell is going on here?’_ I think.

Dennis starts babbling about something I can’t even begin to understand and then leaves the control room. I think nothing of him leaving as he’s always stuffing his face with some sort of candy. I look at Ray who has a shocked expression on his face.

“That’s odd.” Ray says.

“What?” John asks.

“Door security systems are shutting down.” Ray says.

“Well, Nedry did say a few systems would go off line, didn’t her?”

Somehow, I fear it might be more than a few systems. Something bad is going on here. Robert is pacing around the room and seems like he’s deep in thought. He stops his pacing as I look up at the map of the fences. The look on his face as he turns around matches mine.

The map lines that indicate the paddocks go from green to red. The fences are failing.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?” Ray asks.

“What now?” John asks.

“Fences are failing all over the park.” Ray says.

“Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!” John shouts.

Robert leaves the room to find Dennis as Ray tries to figure out what’s going on. Robert comes back a few minutes later without Dennis. Now Ray walks over to Dennis’ workstation.

“Look at this workstation! What a complete slob.” Ray says as he sweeps junk on the floor.

Robert walks over and grabs the desk. He seems worried about something. If I had to guess what it was, I’d say he’s worried about the raptor pen being out.

“The raptor fences aren’t out, are they?” Robert asks worried.

“No, no, they’re still on.” Ray says.

“Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?” John asks.

“I’d be willing to bet it’s not for something good.” I say.

“What makes you say that?” Ray asks.

“Think about it. Dennis disappears and everything goes to hell.”

“You think he took something?” Robert asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer. He may have taken something, but I don’t know what it is. Ray is busy working on trying to get the system running right again.

“Access main program. Access main security. Access main program grid.” Ray mutters.

A cartoon of Nedry pops up saying, “You didn’t say the magic word.”

“Please! God damn it! I hate this hacker carp!” Ray shouts.

“Call Nedry’s people, in Cambridge.” John says.

“Phones are out too.” Ray says.

“Where did the vehicles stop?” John asks.

I swallow hard when I realize they may have stopped near the Rex paddock.

“Near the tyrannosaur paddock.” Robert says swallowing hard.  
  
“Damn.” John says.

Just as he says this the woman from earlier appears at the control room window. I wave her in and she walks over to me.

“You’re still here.” She says.

“I work here.” I say.

“Dr. Harding told me you might be leaving on the boat with the others.”

“Where did he get that information?” I ask.

“He said he got it from Robert.”

At the mention of his name, Robert’s head snaps up. He walks over to us.

“I never told Gerry that Melissa was leaving.” Robert says.

“He must have been mistaken.” The woman quietly says.

“I’m sorry, I never did get your name.”

“It’s Ellie.”

“Nice meeting you Ellie.” I say.

“Same here.” She says.

I let out a long sigh and rub my face with my hands.

“You ok?” Robert asks.

“Yeah, fine. I’m just worried about what’s going on here.”

Robert says nothing and walks over by the door. He grabs the railing with both hands and leans on it heavily. Ellie is standing near Ray and John watching what’s going on.

“Keycheck space minus O, key checks off, safety space minus O. He’s turning the safety systems off. He doesn’t want anybody to see what he’s about to do. Now look at this next entry, it’s the kicker. ‘White rabbit object’. Whatever it did, it did it all. But with the key checks off the computer didn’t file the keystrokes. So the only way to find them now is to go through the computer’s lines of code one by one.” Ray says.

I don’t understand one word of what he just said, and it looks like I’m not the only one. Robert looks as stumped as I am.

“How many lines of code are there?” Ellie asks.

“Bout two million.”

“Two million?”

“Yeah.” Ray says with a sigh.

Ellie walks away with a sigh.

“Robert, I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren.” John says.

“Sure.” Robert says.

He then turns and heads to the door. He opens it and moves to step into the hall.

“I’m going with him.” Ellie says.

She turns and heads to the door.

“I’m coming too.” I say.

“Melissa, stay here and watch Hannah.” Robert says.

“Fine.” I say with a sigh.

Robert and Ellie leave and I’m stuck alone with John, Ray, and Hannah. Having Hannah around isn’t so bad. She’s quiet right now. I look over to where she’s sitting, and find her curled up on the chair sleeping.

“John. John?” Ray asks.

John turns to face him.

“I can’t get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry.” Ray says.

John seems worried and I know I’m very worried. Somehow I have this feeling that Dennis is not coming back any time soon. Hell, he may not come back at all.


End file.
